<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu Trash Posts by ShalineLawrence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047735">Haikyuu Trash Posts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalineLawrence/pseuds/ShalineLawrence'>ShalineLawrence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Stuffs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Body Image, Body Worship, Boy Love, Boy x boy, Brat, Comfort, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Mating Press, Oral Sex, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pipsqueak - Freeform, Public Sex, Rough Fingering, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sugar, Vaginal Sex, Wearing Volleyball Jerseys, Wearing something of the husbando's, brat tamer, chibi-chan, hickey, overstim, safeword, snowballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalineLawrence/pseuds/ShalineLawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all pure smut trash. All Haikyuu characters are at least 23 years of age and is in university or working.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Stuffs [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So yeah. Everything here is all my Trash Posts with Haikyuu boys.</p><p>All are over 21 years old and either working or in University.</p><p>Most are written in a NB POV, but I will specify if it changes from that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tsukishima Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dom Tsukki/Brat Tamer Tsukki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukki was staring down at you. "Pipsqueak. I didn't tell you to stop." You jumped as you went back to washing the floor. Then you felt it again, Tsukki's foot rubbing right up against your sex. "Hmmm? Looks like someone is turned on by this. Should I help relieve you, pipsqueak? Or should I just stop and let you beg for me to fuck you?" Tsukki laughed as he removed his foot and started leaving. The fucker. You weren't horny and thanks to your boyfriend, you violently wanted to push him into the ground......</p><p>"Kei......" You stood up and he stopped walking. He turned back and saw you standing there, looking like you were ready to pounce.</p><p>"Oh.....did I strike a nerve, Pipsqueak?" His eyes locked onto your, showing just how lethal his looks could be. He walked closer and pushed you into the wall beside you, Kabedonning you and pushing his knee up between your legs. You grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. You weren't going to let him win this time, but damn he knew how to rub you the right way. Using your full body force, you push Tsukki to the ground and sat on his stomach, kissing him heatedly.</p><p>"Not this time, salty bastard." You slid down and started grinding on his cock, causing him to draw in air through his teeth. "I'm going to show you how I pl-" You were interrupted by Tsukki flipping you over and capturing your neck in his mouth, his hand gripping you from the outside of your shorts.</p><p>"You really think you can pin me down, pipsqueak? I'll show you that I don't like brats, and you are being particularly bratty today." Tsukki's voice was low as he shoved down your shorts and his before positioning himself. He just stuck the tip in before pulling it back out. "Brats don't always get what they want. And you want my cock? BEG FOR IT."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tsukishima Trash 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sub Tsukki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukki was glaring at you. He was glaring up at you. You had him pinned to the bed. After weeks of trying, you finally had him pinned. And he couldn't flip you both over. "So the Pipsqueak finally did it. But do you think you are going to top me........" He hissed feeling you grind against his hardness in his boxers. "You can't top me if you wanted......fuck.....pipsqueak." You ground your hips faster on his clothed cock. Eventually you turned around and shoved your sex into his face.</p><p>"Suck it.....lick it.....I'm going to ride your face." You tried to sound tough, just falling short, but he laughed against your sex.</p><p>"Sure.....Pipsqueak." He went to work as you bent over and sucked on his cock, playing with the tip more than the rest of it, just glancing your tongue here and there. "Fuck....Pip....squeak.....Suck.....suck my cock......" Tsukki mewled. You grinned as you continued right on the tip, flicking your tongue about, his hips bucking to enter your mouth, but you moved with a giggle.</p><p>"Oh what's this? Kei is wanting me to suck his cock......I wonder if he knows how to beg?" You teased. Tsukki shot you a glare, but you returned it with a flick of your tongue on his tip. He growled.</p><p>"Pipsqueak......suck my cock.......please." He growled. You just laughed and flicked your tongue again. "Pipsqueak.......please............FUCK!" All at once, you deep throated him, causing him to cum down your throat. "FUCK!!!!!! CUMMING!!!!!" He moaned as his back arched. You grinned at him sitting up, holding his cum in your mouth. You spun around and before he could say a word, you pressed your mouth to his, snowballing him and he growled. "Fuck pipsqueak.....you are relentless." He growled, licking his lips of his own cum. "Snowballing me like that I.....hnnnnng." You slammed your hole over his cock causing him to groan. </p><p>"What does the Bean Pole want?" You asked teasingly.</p><p>"Fuck me Pipsqueak........Please."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tsukishima Trash 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Rough Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, rough finger fucking, Angry Sex, Slight Dom/Sub</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukki was pissed. Why? You weren't sure. He just stormed in the house and slammed the door to your room. You pulled the pot you had on the stove to a cool burner after shutting off the burner you had on and made your way up to your room. When you opened the door, Tsukki was laying on the bed, headphones up, and pillow on his head. "Kei?" You asked as you touched his leg. The pillow moved and instantly, you were pulled down and your lips pressed into his. The kiss was heated and rough. "Kei......ow....."</p><p>"Shut up. Let....Let me do this...." The way he said it, it made you forget how tightly he was holding you. Tsukki flipped you both over and he pinned you to the bed, forcing your shorts down, he pushed two fingers into your hole. His fingers thrusted in and out roughly before he removed his lips from yours and angrily started to eat you out. It hurt, but the pleasure washed over it more than the pain. Tsukki wasn't being gentle either. He was rough, trying to get out all his anger. But it wasn't working. At his speed, you came all over him and he growled. He wasn't feeling any better. "Open your mouth" Tsukki growled, sitting you both up.</p><p>You opened your mouth and Tsukki slammed his cock into your mouth, roughly face fucking you. You weren't expecting his pace and it made you gag. Tsukki noticed it and stopped, pushed you back on the bed and roughly shoved his cock into your hole. His lips capturing yours as his hips bucked wildly into you. "Kei.....I'm......CUMMING!" You shouted as your back arched and came. But Tsukki didn't let up. He wasn't done. He wasn't ready to blow. But the moment you tangled your hands in his hair, it pushed him over. After bucking once more, he came deep inside, collapsing on top of you.</p><p>"I'm sorry......but thank you." Kei whispered. He pushed up on his hands and smiled. "You came alot, Pipsqueak."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tsukishima Trash 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Public Sex Implied, wearing something of Tsukki's</p><p>Fem!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukki was looking down at you. You had met him in the park for your date, but you didn't have anything to wear. Since Tsukki was coming from work, you thought something casual would be nice. You found the perfect shirt to wear and paired it with a nice skirt and thigh-high socks with a cute pair of tennis shoes. The look on his face was mixed with impressed and annoyance that the shirt you chose was his old jersey. "What are you trying to pull, Little Manager?" He asked you. Even though you weren't managing his volleyball team anymore, the nickname stuck. And you liked it.</p><p>"What? You liked playing and I thought the outfit looked cute." You pouted as he rolled his eyes and scoffed at it. When he looked away, he smiled a bit and blushed. He wasn't one to openly admit it, but it looked sexy on you. Tsukki took your hand and led you into town for your date and went to the movies. You were watching an old movie that was rerunning at the theater and you both took a seat in the back. There were only like 8 or 9 people in the entire theater that seats 40, not counting you two. It wasn't even the start of the movie when Tsukki's lips were on yours. </p><p>"You wore it to tempt me didn't you.....Little Manager. And it's working." Tsukki stopped kissing you as his attention was back to the screen. Halfway through the movie, Tsukki had enough. He needed his hands on you, that jersey of his on you accentuated your boobs just enough for him to just want to touch you, in public.</p><p>Tsukki's lips were on your neck and his hand was riding up your skirt. "Keep it down, Little Manager. Don't want the ones in front of us knowing what I am doing to you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tsukishima Trash 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Dom/Sub, Safeword use, consented passionate sex after safeword</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tsukki was sitting on the couch, listening to his music and slowly dozing, when you quietly came in the room after your shower. You walked over to him and dropped your robe and knelt down in front of him. You slowly unzipped his pants and gently pulled out his cock, taking it into your mouth. A moan crossed his lips as he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing you tend to him slow and tender, put a smile on his face. "You know.....I like you going a little faster, pipsqueak." He moaned as you laughed against his cock.</p><p>"Only if you beg, bean pole." You smirked as Tsukki smirked right back. He pushed you back on the coffee table and held you down by your neck. "Strike a nerve?" You croaked out which turned into a loud moan as Tsukki stuck three fingers right into your hole without warning or proper stretching.</p><p>"You think you have room to demand me or something, pipsqueak? I'll make you scream out my name." His fingers moved aggressively in and out of your hole as he bent down, his hand still wrapped around your neck, and took your sex in his mouth, sucking and licking, biting and nipping. He wasted no time in making you scream.</p><p>"Kei.....KEI......CUMMING!" Your back arched quickly. Tsukki was getting good at rubbing his long fingers right on your spot. But Tsukki didn't stop. His fingers continued in and out of your hole at a fast pace, making you cum yet again so soon. You felt him pull his fingers out and shove them in your mouth.</p><p>"Taste your lewdness as I pound you." He smirked and shoved his cock into your hole. His other hand went tighter around your neck as you sucked on his fingers. When he felt they were nice and clean, he wrapped his arm around your waist and hoisted you up as he stood up. He bounced you hard on his cock. His other hand growing tighter.</p><p>"V-volley...." You started to speak but couldn't get the word out. Immediately, Tsukki dropped onto the couch, releasing your neck, and pulling you to his chest. His hand rubbed your head as you coughed a bit.</p><p>"Too rough?" He asked as he petted your head. You nodded against his chest, but reached up and brushed your fingers through his hair.</p><p>"I'm ok....are you.....are you mad?" You looked up to him. He smiled his salty smile.</p><p>"No, Pipsqueak.....that's why we set it. I don't want you to feel unsafe." He pulled you up so he could gently kiss your neck. "I still....I still need you, I'll go slow if you let me." He moaned, his cock twitching inside you still. You giggled as you ground against him.</p><p>"I think I can handle gentle." He dropped his hands and smiled at you.</p><p>"Then you lead. Go the pace you want, Pipsqueak." You started bouncing slowly as you heard him moan. Soon your paced quickened as you felt him get close, your own orgasm washing over you as Tsukki buried his face in your neck, cumming inside you. "I love you, pipsqueak."</p><p>"I love you, bean pole."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kenma Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soft Dom Kenma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were over with Kenma and he was engrossed in his game as usual. But you were trying to cuddle with him and he wasn't paying attention to you. You try to get comfy with him and he kept pushing you off.  "Can't you see I am trying to play this game. I'm in a tournament. I can't just be cuddling right now." You puffed out your cheeks and tried to take his switch away. "That's it. Fuck off. I just barely won that." You decided that it was now you time, and his little game could wait.</p><p>You lowered yourself in front of him and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock and began sucking on it. He quickly looked down at you as you had a satisfied look on your face before he went back into his game. He was gonna try and ignore you, but damn, you knew how to suck his cock good. He threw curses left and right as you sucked him off and he was trying to play. when he finished that match, he had to wait and he grabbed you by the head and started face fucking you. And he was going fast. He wanted to get this over with before his next match. "Cumming." He said and he came deep within your mouth. "Lay back on the coffee table and spread your legs." He growled as he grabbed his switch, and started eating you out while he played the next round. </p><p>And damn, he was good. He hit every point while doing his little game while eating you out. You tangled your hand in his hair as your back arched and you came. Kenma was always good at hitting every point to make you cum fast. "Get up and place your hands on the back of the couch." Kenma growled. He was pissed off at you. He didn't like that you were interrupting his tournament, but damn was he not about to go balls deep in you and teach you a lesson. </p><p>Kenma rammed his cock in your hole and didn't slow down his pace at all. In both the game and your hole. Kenma bottomed out after a few matches and blew a load into your hole. The victory march of Kenma winning the tournament played while he looked down at you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kenma Trash 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma is just so adorable sometimes.</p><p>Fem!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Kenma's streaming time. And most nights you joined him for streaming. You and him played multiplayer most times, but tonight, you decided to let him have solo stream time for a bit. You had other ideas tonight. You waited for him to have had at least a good 3 hour stream before enacting your plan. You picked out a cute black lingerie set and dug out his old Nekoma jersey. You found a cute cat bell and a cat ears to finish the ensemble. You slowly walked to the gaming room, knowing his computer was facing the door so you would be off camera and he wouldn't notice you right away. </p><p>"Kenma....I need your help. Can you help me with something?" You asked leaning against the door. Kenma looked up and his jacket fell off one of his shoulders. He couldn't hide the blush that raked across his face from the camera and he looked back to the screen. "Oh....Sorry. You're still streaming.....I can wait." You smirked and slipped out of the door. You heard him stammering as he was trying to gain composure for his stream. You laughed quietly to yourself, knowing it was evil of you, but the cute look on his face was worth it. </p><p>"I.....um......Sorry guys......I need to end stream a little early......I hope you guys have a great night........bye." You heard the clicking of his mouse as you guessed he ended the stream. You heard him place things down before footsteps made their way to the bedroom. Like a cat, Kenma's eyes were locked on you as he stalked towards the bed. "My jersey just hugs your breasts just right, where they look absolutely tantalizing. The underwear lays upon your skin teasing me. Those ears and that bell....they give your look a nice touch." He crawled on the bed and pressed his body into yours. His hands rode up under his jersey as his lips trailed up from your neck to your lips. </p><p>"Kenma...." You moaned as a hungry look was in his eyes.</p><p>"Tonight, you keep my jersey on but your underwear leaves. You are mine." Kenma kissed you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Soft Kenma Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was written for a friend for their birthday, but I generalized it for anyone who loves Kenma and wishes they had a birthday wish from the Nekoma setter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kenma was never late getting home, and today, he was late. Like 2 hours late. He usually called or texted if practice ran late, but nothing. You got ready to call him when you heard the front door open. “Pudding, sorry I’m late....um.....just stay right there. I’m going to drop something off in the kitchen.” You heard him shut the door and then shush something or someone and then made his way to the kitchen. Curious, you quietly followed as you saw he was alone but talking to his pocket. Interesting. </p><p>You watched him set down a box and a few bags and a thing of......cat litter? You didn’t have a cat. Kenma then spun around as you tried to hide behind the wall. “I know you are there, pudding. I was trying to surprise you, but you aren’t usually downstairs at this time.” You sighed, nothing got past him. You walked around the corner and he had a light blush on his face. </p><p>“I was worried about you. You were late coming home.” </p><p>“I know. I’m sorry. I just remembered that you liked this cake at the one shop a few train stops over. And then there was a sale at a store nearby and....” a tiny mew cam from his pocket. “While I was waiting for the train, which was delayed, this little kitten showed up. It was cold, so I stuck it in my pocket,” Kenma pulls out a tiny kitten, probably no more than a few weeks old. “And then I stopped by the pet store and got some things for it.” Kenma looked up. “What I am trying to say.....” Kenma had one of his very rare smiles plastered on his face.</p><p>“Happy Birthday Pudding!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kuroo Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Filthy Kuroo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo was between your legs on the couch. He took one leg and from your ankle, starts trailing kisses and light bites all the way up to your knee on one leg before mirroring it to the other. While he was doing that, his cock glided smoothly between your thighs slowly and sensually. When he spread your legs, he kissed from one knee up towards your crotch area, stopping short of where the leg meets the hip. He mirrors it on the other side. "Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiibi-chan......You are so fucking sexy......."</p><p>Kuroo bent forward, spreading your legs out. You started to moan as Kuroo picked up where he left off with the kissing before he started biting a little hard and sucking right in that joint area between your leg and your sex. It made you gasp and arch your back as he finished the one side and moved to the other side and repeated. Kuroo sat back and examined his work. "Now anyone who tries will see the claim of another man. Not that you would sleep with anyone else." Kuroo smirked and rested your legs on his shoulders when he plowed his cock right into your hole. </p><p>Your back arched as Kuroo didn't relent. He started pounding you, eventually putting your into a mating press. Your moans, your cries, your body was just all enticing and his hips were moving wild. They had no rhythm, just instinct. You came hard, but that didn't stop Kuroo. His one job was to fuck you until he couldn't no more. His growls echoed in your ear as he captured your neck into his lips. Kuroo was feral for you. You scratched at his back and it only made him go harder and faster.</p><p>Soon Kuroo bottomed out and came so deep inside of you, that there was no doubt if something were to happen, it was gonna happen. Leaving his cock buried deep within, Kuroo's full weight rested on you in the position you were in. You rubbed his back as he kissed your neck. After a minute, Kuroo sat up smiling. "Sorry Chibi-chan. But I missed you." He captured your lips into a heated kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kuroo Trash 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Public Sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo kept looking at his phone and then at the courts, back to the entrance to the stands. His game wasn't until tomorrow, but it didn't help that you were late, nor that you had lost track of time cleaning. You had your parents coming over in two days to spend the weekend with you and your boyfriend Tetsurou Kuroo, and possibly catch the Finals in this tournament, but you lost all track of time. You threw on a random shirt from the laundry and shorts and ran out the door. You dialed Kuroo but he didn't answer. His phone must have been on silent. Eventually you ran in the arena and into the stands. Kuroo had timed it right and got up just as you ran into the stands. His eyes locked onto you immediately and his movements made you almost jump.</p><p>Like a lion about to pounce, Kuroo approached you and pushed you back into that small stairway and pushed you against the wall. "Chibi-chan. You're late. And not only that, you are wearing something that is mine.....and you are looking hot in it." Kuroo pressed his lips into yours before you got a chance to look. As he trailed his lips down your neck, you had a chance to look that you had grabbed his old Nekoma Jersey. "Chiiiiiiibi-chan" Kuroo moaned as he ground his hips into yours and nipped at your ears. The way you were positioned in the stair way you were just hidden from the view in the courts area. Kuroo snaked a hand down your shorts as he started palming your sex outside your underwear. </p><p>"You should wear my jersey more often out. Mark you as mine. That way people will stop hitting on you." Kuroo took your hand and pushed it down his pants, his hard cock awaiting your touch. "But right now, I have to punish you for being late today. I've waited all day for this, and to see you in my jersey, at a volleyball game, it makes me want to serve right into those pants and set you up for a spike with my cock.....like this." He pulled your shorts down enough to shove his cock inside you. "Shhhhh.....don't want anyone to hear."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Soft Kuroo Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Who doesn't like a good proposal?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chiiiiiiiibi-chan." Kuroo comes up behind you and kisses the side of your neck. He wrapped his arms around you as he cuddled into you. Kuroo was feeling soft right now. And all he wanted to do was cuddle. "Chibi-chan. Seeing you in my jersey yesterday was hot. And I know I probably went rough on you in public, but I just want to tell you, no matter what you wear, your always sexy in my eyes. Chibi-chan. I love you so much. And today, I'm gonna win my game, for you. And then when I win, you and I will go celebrate with a nice dinner." </p><p>You spun around and cuddled into him. You reached up and gave him a kiss. "Do I get to choose where we eat?" You asked him. Kuroo smiled and laughed.</p><p>"Anywhere you want, Chibi-chan." Kuroo gave you a kiss on the nose, a kiss on the ear, a kiss on the other ear, a kiss on your jaw just below your ear, before he trailed them down to your chin before capturing your lips and kissing them deeply. "And if we lose, hell, I'll still take you to dinner. But we're gonna win." Kuroo laughed and held you to his chest. "I love you, y/n. And I can't wait until we are married." You  giggled.</p><p>"But Tetsu....you never asked." He got a smirk on his face, one you knew he had something up.</p><p>"Oh? I didn't well then let me change that. Y/N. Marry me, Chibi-chan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Sugawara Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bathroom Sex, wearing something of Suga's</p><p>Fem!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You weren't paying attention to the time. You were supposed to meet Sugawara for dinner with some of his friends from High School when your phone went off of Suga calling you. "I'm so sorry. I'm putting shoes on now. I was studying and I lost track of time. I'll be 5 minutes." You hung up as you put your shoes on and rushed out the door, not paying attention to what you were wearing. Thankfully, you were only about 5 minutes from the bar that you were meeting them at. </p><p>As you ran up, you saw Daichi, Asahi, Tobio, Hinata, and Suga. And when Suga saw you, his face went bright red and he turned his face from you as the others laughed. "Nice shirt." Daichi laughed and walked in the bar, holding the door for all of you. You looked down and realized you forgot to change and were wearing Suga's old jersey and some shorts that you wore while you were doing your laundry. You blushed and rubbed your head.</p><p>"Thanks.....I.....um......." You looked over to Suga who couldn't look at you, as red in the face as the Nekoma jerseys were. Suga walked in and you followed after. Hinata, being the sunshine that he was paid you a compliment.</p><p>"I think it actually looks nice on you. Pity that you didn't play back in High School. From what Suga tells us, you are pretty good." Hinata smiled. </p><p>"I prefer not to be center of attention. I may be good, but I did better at managerial stuff. Being the Manager for the basketball team was enough." You responded. You were proud of the Karasuno Men's Volleyball team. And even after Suga graduated, a year ahead of you, the team still was a force to be reckoned with. Suga eventually excused himself and gave you a look to follow him. You waited a moment later and excused yourself and as you made your way towards the bathroom, Suga pulled you into the men's room and locked the door. His mouth was immediately on yours and his hand down your shorts. </p><p>"Sugar, I'm so turned on right now.....I need to fuck you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Sugawara Trash 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bathroom Sex, Mating Press, Public Sex</p><p>Fem!Reader</p><p>Continuation from previous chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga was never one to be lewd. But damn, seeing you in his jersey threw a switch on in him. He pressed you into the wall of the bathroom kissing you heatedly. He didn't waist time shoving your shorts down and bending in front of you and tending to your wet pussy. What you didn't expect was him to raise one of your legs and suck and lick that little spot in between your sex and your leg. You bit your hand to keep from moaning loudly. After he was thoroughly done with making his mark, Suga's mouth plowed into your pussy.</p><p>"Kou......" You moaned as he stuck his tongue inside that wet little slit of yours causing you knees to grow weak and you sank to the floor, Suga easing you down. His hands shot up his jersey and played with your breasts, pinched and played with your nipples, his tongue continued to fuck you, causing you to press both hands over your mouth to stop from making any loud noise. "Koushi.....cumming....i'm cumming!" You whispered loudly to him as you released your orgasm all over his face.</p><p>Suga took your shorts off the rest of the way before he grabbed your legs and laid them on his shoulders. He quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants and released his hard cock before plunging it into your pussy. He folded you right into a mating press. "Sugar......I......know this maybe too forward.......but I want this.....So I hope you don't mind.....but be mine......forever." Suga pressed his lips into yours before his hips went wild. </p><p>Right there, on the bathroom floor, Suga took you. Mated you, growled against your lips as he claimed you as his. His cock hitting super deep into your pussy. His pure instincts were taking over as he moved his mouth from yours to your neck, growling and biting. You bit your hand again to hold back the overwhelming orgasm that rocked both of you, Suga's seed sinking deep within you. He panted and looked up at you. "I love you, Sugar." He kissed you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Sugawara Trash 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Overstim</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga had just finished cumming for the second time in your hole and was holding you close to him, dropping sweet kisses on the top of your head. "Sugar. I love you." What he didn't expect was your hand going back to his cock and rubbing the tip. "Sugar....I mean.....I don't mind.....but I'm still.....ah....." He quietly gasps as you kissed down his body and took his cock back into your mouth. "Suuuuugaaaaaaarrrrrrrr. Hey now......I don't know.......that's too much........ah Ah AH~!" Suga's back arched as he tries to resist the feeling but he felt his first drygasm. He looked down at you and you only smirked up to him as you continued sucking on his cock. "Sugar.....ah....AH......Sugar......it's too much......Ah....." His back arched again with another drygasm so soon. You sat back as Suga sat up but you pinned him down to ride him. Save a cowboy ride a Suga right? You slammed down on him so fast he didn't have a chance to think. "Sugar.....Sugar........OH FUCK! SUGARRRRRRRRR." His hands gripped the sheets of the bed as he squirmed a bit, feeling his high again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Save a Cowboy, Ride a Suga" is my 2020 Motto.......just go with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Soft Sugawara Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even I struggle with body image. This is for those who struggle as well, because even Suga loves a thick lover.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga was in the kitchen of your home when you came home from work. You went to University during the day and worked at night. So Suga, your high school sweetheart, always made you dinner for when you came home. And today, you just weren't hungry. "Oh, Sugar. Welcome......home....." Suga watched as you just grabbed one thing off the plate and walked right back out to head up the stairs. Suga covered your plate and placed it in the fridge. He would heat it up later if he could convince you to eat. He followed you upstairs and heard you quietly crying to yourself. </p><p>"Sugar? Are you ok?" Suga walked in and saw you just still in your work uniform hugging the pillow and just crying. He rushed to the bed and sat next to you on it. "Hey...Sugar.....what's wrong?" He looked up and the bread that you took was sitting on the night stand with one bite out of it, a small bite at that. </p><p>"A customer.....said I was......too fat to work.......at that department store......" You finally said between sobs. And oh did that made Suga bring you into his arms.</p><p>"Sugar. You are never too fat. You are the perfect size. And you know what? They didn't know what they were talking about. Your boss wouldn't have hired you if you weren't a perfect fit for the store, so they can just go fuck themselves for saying that. Forgive my language." Suga trails kisses all over your face. "You are the perfect size for me to cuddle and to hold and to......tease" He tickled your side like he always did to make you laugh. "So.....Sugar......can I cuddle into your chest, because that is my favorite part. I love your bear hugs and when you wrap your arms around me. Makes me feel loved." Suga kissed your nose as you opened your arms and he cuddled right into your chest. He gave a little kiss here and there on your chest to prove his point. "I love you Sugar." He whispers as both of you fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Combo Trash 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SO.......this was inspired by a fic written by some friends of mine. And add on some planning for a future fic and this came about.</p><p>Dr. Tsukishima x Nurse Sugawara</p><p>(This is Boy x Boy. If you no likey, move on.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shhh. Keep your voice down." Tsukki said against Suga's neck as he gently trailed his tongue from the shorter, yet older, boy's ear to his collar bone. Suga had come into Tsukki's office to give him a report on one of Tsukki's patients that had just come out of surgery not but 4 hours before, and the blonde pushed Suga against the wall, shutting the door.</p><p>"Kei.....I....." Suga bit his lower lip to keep from moaning. Tsukki knew every button to press to make him a puddle of desire. Suga squirmed against the large hand that was palming his cock through his scrubs. Tsukki's other hand traced every ab the older boy had. Years of playing Volleyball did that. Suga's hips ground into Tsukki's hand as he needed more. The movement elicited a chuckle from the younger boy.</p><p>"Oh....Koushi.....I didn't expect you to be no needy." With one movement, Suga's scrub pants and boxers were at his ankles while the blonde knelt in front of him, lips wrapped around the silver's cock. Suga's hand flew into his mouth to prevent a loud moan. Just like Tsukki to not let up. Tsukki's tongue hit every point that made Suga's knees weak. If it wasn't for the blonde holding onto his ass and holding him up, Suga would have been on the ground for sure. </p><p>Tsukki drew Suga deep in and made the older boy cry out, clamping his hands on his mouth tightly as he came.  A knock on Tsukki's door came. "Everything ok, Dr. Tsukishima?" A younger nurse asked.</p><p>"Yes. I stubbed my toe. Now go." Tsukki growled as he stood. He glared down into the hazel eyes of the nurse in front of him before leaning down and growling in his ear. "I thought I told you to stay quiet."</p><p>"I'm sorry Kei.....I......" Tsukki pushed the silver haired boy to his knees and Tsukki dropped his slacks and boxers and thrusted his own cock into Suga's mouth. Without much warning, Tsukki pounded into Suga's mouth. The quiet moans of the mewling boy below him made quick work of his orgasm. Tsukki smirked looking down at Suga. </p><p>"Now behave."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>